Sore Dewa
by Mai-oh
Summary: Naruto failed to return Sasuke... the oain just keeps growing so he leaves, the village, his friends all of it behind Pairings: Sasunaru Kakairu ShikaTem Leesaku Nejigaara DISCONTINUED D:
1. Why is the pain so hard?

Hello! This is Mai-oh starting a new story! 3 3

Rating: T may go higher

Pairings: Sasunaru Kakairu ShikaTem Leesaku Nejigaara

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto at.. all sobs in corner

* * *

Nobody cared. Not Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Tsunade, or most importantly of all him… the object of his affections. Sasuke. He left him and the whole village without a passing glance. Naruto had failed Sakura.

When Naruto had returned on Kakashi-sensei's back, injured along with the rest of the dying team Sakura had slapped him across the face. Not even caring that he flew to the side crashing into a wall(1). She had tears streaming down her face.

"Liar! You said that you would bring him back!! You even had the nerve to come back yourself!" with that she walked away, still crying.

The hospital would not treat Naruto. He was the "Demon Child" he should consider himself lucky that they let him live there. Tsunade had to heal him in her office. Then he was sent home. His injuries had been healed; the rest of the team was in stable condition. What use was there for him?

Walking home he was in a depressing mood, Sakura's words rang through his head. Something hit his face. Naruto flinched on impact. It was a tomato.

"How dare you let our Uchiha go!?" an enraged villager shouted, "He could have been Hokage!" The other villagers cheered their friend on with shouts.

"Then you come back!" another said.

"Just die and leave our village in peace!" they started forming a mob yelling and throwing things at him. Naruto just smiled; hiding his pain and walked slowly all the way to his apartment. The villagers' words stung but not as much as Sakura's. He got the same from the villagers' everyday. But he had made a promise to Sakura.

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment. There was no need it was already open and his apartment was in scrambles. Angry words were written on the wall 'GO HOME' 'LEAVE OUR VILLAGE IN PEACE MONSTER!!' were some of the less rude ones.

His eyes spilled over with tears. He couldn't handle it anymore. The villagers', Sakura, Sasuke leaving, it was too much for him. he ran into his room but slipped on some gunk on the floor the villagers' had left for him.

A cry of pain escaped him. he had landed in a loose kunai. It was digging into his flesh. He had expected the searing pain to hurt, but I didn't, it calmed him down. This pain was what he deserved. He was an affliction upon the village. To much hiding behind his emotional mask. It had taken its toll.

Grimly he took the kunai out of his arm and slashed it down his arms making cut after cut. _More! More! More! This is what I deserve!!_ He screamed to himself in his mind. Naruto fell to the floor in exhaustion, his many cuts bleeding and leaving him woozy.

The fox immediately healed the cuts but there were to many so all he could do was heal them leaving scars so Naruto could remember. Dizzy from blood loss and in pain Naruto slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Naruto woke up. His arms were covered in caked blood the cracked as he sat up. He winced and began to wash off his arms at the sink. The scars were still there. Kyubbi hadn't healed them. Naruto thought he would've healed all of it even the scars and given him a talking to at the gate.

"Maybe this means he doesn't care if I kill myself…" Naruto said gloomily then laughed. He got his clothes in making sure that they covered his cuts. He sighed he really didn't want to go and have to do another mission with Sakura… she was still mad at him probably.

"Not like I have a choice huh?" Naruto said to himself as he opened his dor and stepped outside, giving his apartment one last longing look. If only he could stay in there. But he had mission to do for the village, the village that hate him.

_ I'm such a good person. _Naruto thought to himself with a smirk and began running to the bridge where the old team seven met.

When he got there no one was there. Not even Sakura… Naruto waited for what seemed like forever, Kakashi-sensei poofed next to him and looked at him with a surprised look.

"Didn't Sakura tell you? We don't have practice this week. Sakura's getting trained by Tsunade and since Sasuke's not here I don't have anyone to train." He said not even glancing up from his book.

Naruto smiled; hiding the pain that Kakashi didn't want to train him, "Alright see you later!" he said and ran away.

Kakashi looked at him oddly then poofed away, Leaving the small bridge unoccupied.

Naruto hurried back to his apartment. He needed to relieve himself of his pain. All his so called "Friends" were abandoning him, even his teacher! He got home not feeling any better and went into his dingy, small bathroom. The mirror was broken in several places and the cabinets were beyond repair.

Naruto opened a small drawer to find his special cutting kunai. He took a deep breath and slowly drew it down his arm. Blood slowly went over the edge of his arm and dripped down to the floor making soft dripping sounds.

A half an hour later Naruto was on the floor woozy from blood loss. His head spinning he slowly got up, washing off the residue left from the blood and what was left on the floor, and climbed into bed.

* * *

(One week later…)

Naruto woke up later then usual. His arms aching from continues cutting. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then suddenly jumped out of his bed and got dressed. He had forgotten that they were actually meeting today at the bridge.

He hurried down to the bridge and saw Sakura already there. He got to the bridge and she yelled at him that he was late. An hour later Kakashi-sensei finally appeared saying something along the lines of 'My dolphin-chan was in trouble and I had to help!'. Neither of them got what he meant by it.

The mission was simple. Transport a scroll form the Hidden Leaf Village to some village in the north. Naruto couldn't remember the name of it. It had something to do with the cold he was sure of it… Naruto loved the cold. It was brisk and kept his mind off of whatever pains he was having.

The journey from the Village to the ending point started out well… they made good time getting out of the village. The walk had been fairly easy all day and they decided to set up camp before it got too dark. They were in no hurry.

They set up camp and decided the watches Naruto volunteered to stay up for the whole time. Not caring about him and happy for the break Sakura agreed. She fell asleep quickly. Naruto stayed up the whole night thinking about his miserable life.

He pulled back the sleeves and looked at his most recent scars. A sigh escaped form him. The sleeve went back down and Naruto looked up at the moon wistfully.

A harsh wind blew across the barren landscape chilling Team 7 to the bone.

Sakura started complaining, "Why do we have to deliver some stupid scroll to some stupid village in the middle of a freaking wasteland?!" Her shouts were heard across the frozen ground. Not an animal stirred. She went back to muttering.

They arrived at the village without a hitch. The occupants were a friendly bunch, inviting them to share their fire and eat with them. They stayed a few days there with the kind villagers and the generous leader before deciding to go back.

Naruto did not want to go back. He liked this village, no one looked at him scornfully or with hate, there was no hostility. But sadly, they had to Naruto vowed that he would go spend some time there again. With that last thought they started trudging across the land again. Back towards Konoha… Naruto couldn't wait.

The journey back was as fun as the way there. The only difference was when they were about 3 hours away from the village. Ninja's suddenly surrounded them and began attacking. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei had their backs together. The ninjas were shouting something about a scroll.

"We don't have the scroll!! We delivered it to some village north of here!!" Sakura cried. The ninjas stopped fighting and poofed away.

"Sakura you idiot! Now they will attack the village!" and Naruto ran after them. It was too late. By the time he got there the village was burned down the scroll most likely gone and the villagers, they were all dead. Naruto' heart broke once again.

They had accepted him and he couldn't even save them. _Just like Sasuke,_ a voice said in his ear, _you can't save anyone!_ Naruto had tears running down his face and started the long walk back to Konoha. Sakura reached out as if to pat him on the shoulder but Naruto shied away not wanting comfort.

To say Tsunade was mad was an understatement. She was furious that they had let the scroll be taken. And on top of that a whole village had been slaughtered! She dismissed them so that she could think about what to do.

Later that day she called them back to tell them that they would only be doing small village missions. Naruto bit his lip. He wasn't any help to the village. They were dismissed and Naruto trudged down the familiar route to his apartment.

A horrible sight greeted him when he got home. The apartment was trashed. He rushed into the bathroom to pull out a razor blade. With tears coursing down his cheeks he began cutting and his arms until blood ran down them like rivers. With a sigh Naruto collapsed to the ground.

* * *

(1)Here Sakura has already begun some training with Tsunade so she is strong.

Okies so this is my very first Sasunaru fic! I am already working on a crossover so I will try to update as quickly as possible! 3


	2. Death and Recognation

Sorry sorry for the small chapter!

Once agian I dont own Naruto!

* * *

The next morning was horrible. His arms ached even more and his cuts seemed to have gotten swelled over the night. _Gah,_ was Naruto's first thought that morning. He remembered the mission that they had this morning. Hurriedly Naruto started to pack… but then a thought came to his mind. With a smile he packed barely anything into his bag and bounded out the door.

"Okay one more time Naruto" Naruto said to himself and scrunched up his face in pain. A smile appeared in place of the frown. Naruto had put his mask back in place. He looked to the distance and could see Sakura and Kakashi-sensei waiting by the gate.

"Gomen, Gomen, Sakura-chan, Well lets get going!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air with real optimism for the first time in ages. Sakura sighed and they started walking.

"Naruto!!" Sakura cried as blood pooled in the ground under the fallen boy. The katana had gone straight through his heart. Kakashi-sensei was busy fighting of the Lightning Nins and could only look on as his second to last student dying. Sakura was busily trying to heal him but to no use. His eyes glazed over and his head fell from Sakura's grasp.

* * *

"Na…Na… Naruto. Wake up!! You can't be dead! You still have to do so many things!" Sakura collapsed to the ground, crying Kakashi had defeated the Nins and walked over slowly. He let a lone tear escape from his eyelids.

"Come on Sakura. We need to get his body back to the village. Sakura nodded slowly in understanding as Kakashi bent over to pick up the fallen boy. With a slow start he jumped up to the trees. His last student close behind. Solemnly they transported his body back t the village.

"What happened to him?! Oh god Naruto!" Tsunade-sama rushed over to the boy's body and her eyes widened once she realized what had happened. She fell to her knees and clutched the body tightly, all the while silently whispering his name.

Jiraiya walked over slowly and patted Tsunade on the shoulder. His eyes holding back his tears, He looked at Naruto's body before quickly looking away.

"We need to prepare him for his funeral Tsunade, lets' go." He picked up the body and carried it away Tsunade slowly followed Sakura hadn't gotten up from her knees. She still wept silently. After a while Kakashi picked her up and carried her away.

The funeral was a sad sight. Only a few people came. Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, everyone else who cared, though there weren't many, were away one missions. Prayers were said, things remembered. That was all, he was gone forever… the village was going to be a lonely place from now on.

* * *

Sasuke growled under his breath. He didn't see why Orochimaru had insisted that the visited Konoha. Sasuke had had a very hard time getting away form there and the Snake-bastard wanted to just waltz in for him to see something?! He had a bad feeling about this, Orochimaru only ever did things that would torment him or make his hatred stronger.

There were two masked ANBU guarding the gate when they arrived. Orochimaru had placed him and Sasuke under a high level Genjutsu to fool the guards. It worked, not surprisingly… they walked through the village undetected. Sasuke did not look out from under the hat that covered his face. He didn't want to risk being recognized, Genjutsu or not.

"A graveyard? Why did you bring me here sensei?" Sasuke asked in his bored monotone voice.

"It's not the graveyard we are looking at Sasuke-kun, it is the names. Search around and you should find it." Orochimaru said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke shuddered but started looking around the graves. Hours later when he was beginning to look frustrated he spotted it.

"No… not him anyone but him!" Sasuke feel to his knees before the grave, shivering slightly. Orochimaru came up silently behind him and chuckled. Sasuke Sharingan activated, he had had enough of the Snake. A quick jutsu made him spin around and plunge a Raikiri into Orochimaru's heart.

He had not expected this he gasped as he flew into a million pieces. Human parts covered the graves and blood rained down in a silent mist.

That was how he had been found. Sakura had decided to leave some flowers at Naruto's grave and gasped as she saw the carnage. Rushing to the grave she saw a figure collapsed on the grave. She slowly turned over his body…

It was Sasuke; tears ran down his face in a silent cry. Sakura cried out, and fainted.


	3. Attack of the unknown nin

Heya! Sorry of the tremendously long time without updates... I lost my interest in writing and my stories werent going anywhere but hopefully now they will!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :C

* * *

The years had been long and hard without Naruto. Joy wasn't brought to faces that had lost hope, no one had believed in the impossible for a while. Sasuke had become downtrodden since joining the village again, not that the others cared much. He was not trusted as he used to be.

Most of the Rookie 9 had become Jounin. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke had become ANBU. Sasuke had become colder than ever. The three ANBU had recently been moving their way through out the bingo books; taking out all who were in it.

They came across an unknown file one night as they gathered around their camp.

"Name: Unknown, Skill Level: Unknown, Home Village: Unknown, shit this guy has literally no info on him but he has been in some big scale assassination and murders." Shikamaru read out of the bingo book as he had been the next on the list.

"Should we go after him?" Neji asked Shika blandly.

"Well, yeah we will cross paths with him soon as information sources are saying that he will be moving towards Konoha." Shika replied, Sasuke just 'Hn'd' to show his acknowledgement of what they had been talking about.

"We had better get moving then if we want to get him before he takes out another important official, we don't want any trouble with neighboring countries." Neji said to the group as he slowly stood up.

They quickly packed up their campsite and began to leap rapidly through the trees. Konoha was only a few hours away luckily. The group as always was silent, not caring much about interacting with each other.

Each of them had only recently become ANBU. The test had been hard but it was worth it. Neji had chosen an eagle mask, Shikamaru a dog and Sasuke a cat. The first two still hung out with their friends as much as they had before but it caused Sasuke to become even more secluded.

The trip back to Konoha took little less than three hours, when they reached the gate, Choji who had been guarding it, asked them that they report back to the Hokage as it was requested of them. They swiftly made their way back to the Hokage's office.

The Godaime Hokage was pleased that their mission had gone so well. She looked at the team of three. They had been doing very well together; missions had been accomplished swiftly without failure.

"As you must have discovered the unknown ninja is coming here to Konoha to complete an assassination. I am assigning your team the responsibility of capturing him. We have found that he is most likely to try to assassinate Yu Gato, one of the rich lords in the Fire Country.

He will strike sometime within this week. I want you three to go live with and monitor Yu. Yu Gato has been suspected of some big drug operations within smaller poorer countries. Can I rely on you three to protect him?" The Godaime Hokage asked them with a serious face.

The three ANBU replied with a yes and disappeared with a flash to go home to collect their belongings. They met up again in front of the tower several minutes later.

"Yu Gato's mansion is on the east side of Konoha, follow me." Neji said and the others complied without a word. Yu Gato's mansion was huge, although not as big as the Uchiha's. Guards patrolled on the outer edges and they were heavily armed with swords and the like. The group slowly walked down the hill that les to the mansion.

Shikamaru showed the burly guard at the gate their passes and he waved them through. The huge marble doors to the mansion opened slowly and they walked down the long hall to the raised steps that led to a thrown like chair. A fat sweaty man resided at the top of these steps.

Neji bowed to him and the others followed suit. He informed Yu Gato that they were the shinobi he had requested. He looked pleased when he noted the Uchiha. Waving them away he informed guards to show them to their rooms.

The week went by slowly. The unknown ninja had not appeared yet and the shinobi were getting restless. Training and patrolling the halls did not give them any interest anymore yet they still had to guard the man.

Late one night near the end of the week a scream was heard through the castle. The ninjas hurriedly teleported themselves to Gato's room. A soft thump as heard as Gato's body hit the floor, headless. A shape stood by the window. He was cloaked in a dark blue traveling cloak. The full moon outside only added to the scene.

Slowly the man turned. He held a dripping bag in his hand, presumably the head of Gato. The sword was brought to his mouth as he licked the dripping blood off of it. A smile shone through the darkness.

"Ah, it hasss been a while ssinccee I killed Konoha ninjassss." A slippery, snake-like voice came from the depths of the cloak.

The three ANBU held their weapons cautiously in front of them. A silent message passed to each of them and they attacked.

Neji and Sasuke called upon their bloodlines and Shikamaru disappeared into the shadows. The bag with the head in it was tucked into the unknown nin's dark cloak. With a slippery laugh he jumped high into the air onto the vaulted ceiling, only to be met by Sasuke's Sharingan.

The famous eyes held his body trapped as Shikamaru's shadows trapped his legs. Laughter was heard through out the mansion as the missing nin threw his head back. The head of the cloak was thrown back revealing a face.

His hair was silvery blond, it fell to his mid back but was tied into a ponytail with a few strands loose from the fight. Silver, slit pupil eyes stared out at them giving them shivers. The mouth that was opened in laughter was home to many sharp, deadly teeth. The laugher was cut off as Neji's Byakugan trapped his mind putting him in a dead sleep.

The three ANBU let out a sigh, they were glad to have been able to capture him. Neji grabbed him and cuffed his hands with chakra restraining qualities. He threw him over his back and they swiftly went to the Hokage's tower.

Neji dropped him off in a high security cell and they went to report to the Hokage. He explained what had happened and the Godaime was amazed that they had captured him. They followed her as she swept out of the room to go interrogate the prisoner.

He had woken up after the ten minute wait in the cell. He still had that horrible smile on his face. Bound to the chair he was turned to the Godaime who sat down in her own chair with the three ANBU beside her.

"What is your name?" the Godaime asked, trying to keep a steady voice, this man had killed millions.

"What isss in a name Hokage? I have not gone by my true name for yearssss. Yet do you want to know what the people call meee?" He asked inching his head towards her slowly.

"Fear!" He burst out laughing again. The empty cells echoed with unrestrained laughter.

The Godaime Hokage furrowed her brow in thought, "I see a large area of foreign chakra around him," she said the three, "Why is their foreign chakra around you?" she asked him.

"Experimentsss change a perssoonnn don't they Hokage? Years under scrutiny have shown me that. I wasss captured in my youthhhh and decided interesting for some _**monsterous**_ qualitiessss." He said with a evil smile still upon his face.

The Godaime looked at him with surprise on her face. "Nononononooo," she slowly whispered to herself.

"What is it Hokage?" Neji asked her.

She replied with a simple, "Naruto."


End file.
